1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication receiver, a system, and a method for loading firmware.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have been used in many fields, such as in transmissions of digital television programs and broadcast programs. As shown in FIG. 1, a wireless communication system 1 of the prior art comprises an antenna 11, a tuner 13, a demodulator 15, and a video codec 17. In this conventional wireless communication system 1, multimedia broadcasted through a wireless channel is received by the antenna 11, and then the tuner 13 amplifies and down converts the multimedia. The tuned multimedia is demodulated by the demodulator 15 and then decoded by the video codec 17.
Conventionally, in order to enhance the receiving quality, there is more than one antenna being used. As shown in FIG. 2, a wireless communication system 2 adapts more than one antenna to collect wireless multimedia signals from different directions. Each of the antennas 21 is connected to a corresponding tuner 23, which is coupled to a corresponding demodulator 25. The multimedia signals from different directions are transmitted to and processed by the tuners 23 and demodulators 25, and are then transmitted to the video codec 27, such as a MPEG processor, through, for example, an I2C bus.
A wireless communication system 2 with a plurality of antennas 21 and the demodulators 25 is required to embed the operational firmware before the system start to operate. In general, the demodulators 25 load the firmware from the video codec 27, and store it in RAMs 251 of the demodulators 25. More specifically, each of the demodulators 25 has its own address code. When data are transmitted through the bus, such as I2C bus, each of the demodulators 25 identifies the particular data if an address code attached to the data matches with its own address code. Since the I2C bus is a serial bus, the video codec 27 needs to transmit the firmware to the demodulators 25 one by one. As a result, the initialization time is intolerably long.
Thus, a wireless communication system with multi-receiver ends that is quicker at loading firmware is needed.